icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Billkaulitz'sgirlfriend/Refugio para le amor (A shelte for love)
This story is a love story i made up i hope you like my love story. once upon a time there was a girl named Luciana Jacinto Flores she was a very nice and kind person. She was also poor she came form a poor family. So she finds a job to help her family so they can eat food. She found a job to work for a rich family who need to some to clean their house when they were all at work working there was a rich man named Rodrigo he was in love with Luciana he first was her when she was cleaning the house. but his mom don't like Luciana very much causes she came form a poor family she don't like poor people very much in fact she hated them. She don't want her son to love Luciana at all she want him to find someles to love and get married too. But Rodrigo don't care about what his mom said he loved Luciana very much with all his heart he even wanted to marry her when he first saw her clean the house. Luciana also loved Rodrigo as will as much as he did they want to have a big family and be happy together for ever for life. No matter what his mom saids about Luciana. But Robrigo's mom had a evil plan to split Robrigo and Luciana for seeing each other for ever. So she calls one of her friends to help her with her evil plan so it can work for good. And the next day before going to her job Luciana told her mom that she was in love with Rodrigo. Her mom was very happy for her she want her to be happy and have a happy live with Rodrigo and have a big family someday with him. But his mom still don't want her son to be with the girl she hated her so much she could rip her hair out and stated yelling very loud at her son for loving the girl that he was in love with. His mom tryed to tell him that there are better woman for him other than Luciana His mom was not a bad person she just wanted her son to have a happy life but not with the girl that he was in love with. She want him to find a rich lady better so they can have a happy life for ever. But Rodrigo don't like that ideal of him marrying a rich lady he don't want to marry a rich lady he want to be with the girl that he was in love with Luciana he want to be with her causes he loved her with all his heart no matter what happends he will always love Luciana not a rich lady. He tryed to tell his mom that he loved Luciana more than anyother lady in the world. She don't listen to her son she just walk away from her son Rodrigo was very upset with his mom he always love her no matter what she does even if it means he had ro hate her for what she did in her life. But Rodrigo's mom told her huband what had happend that their son was in love with a poor girl he don't like the ideal of their son to love a poor girl. The next day Rodrigo's dad talk to his son about Luciana he was very unhappy with his son he don't want him to love her him to love a rich lady not a poor lady. But Rodrigo don't listen to his dad he don't care what his dad said he wan to love the girl that he was in love with not some rich lady. End of part one Category:Blog posts